


Memories

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Destined For Each Other, F/M, Fluff, M/M, a superficial look at history, what did the past miraculous holders get up to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette starts having dreams about the past Ladybugs. Seems like Chat Noir is always there beside her.





	1. Prologue: Piáo Chóng

**Author's Note:**

> This is cliche and stupid but fun to write, so enjoy it. Some chapters are planned to have explicit (but still disgustingly fluffy) scenes, so please be warned.

When the dust settled, Chiyou stared down at the two heroes before him. Pitiful mortals.

Piáo Chóng looked up at the god before her, fire in her eyes. She would not let this creature of war win. She would not let any more harm come to her people. Her glance flicked toward the hero beside her. “Any ideas?”

Hēi Māo nodded. “Call your charm. I’ll lead him away from the village.”

She gave one short nod in reply. “Go. Lucky Charm!”

“Bull-Head!” the cat hero called. “Think you can catch me?” He sprinted down the path that led away from the village, hoping that the war god would follow him.

Piáo Chóng stared at the small black and red fire arrow in her hands. This was an easy one to use—she just had to get a bow and a way to light it. It took just a few minutes to grab a branch and string her yo-yo around it. She struck the spool of the yo-yo against a rock, creating a spark that lit the fuse.

The rocket struck the back of Chiyou’s head. It bounced harmlessly off the bronze that composed the god’s head, but fell to his unprotected back. The god screamed, and stopped chasing Hēi Māo.

Chiyou turned back to Piáo Chóng, who was quickly running towards him. “Enough!” he roared. “I will leave this village alone, for today.” He vanished in a towering pillar of flame, and then there was silence.

Hēi Māo dropped down from a nearby tree. “He’ll be back sooner rather than later.”

“I know,” she replied. “But today, we’ve saved the people. That is enough of a victory for now.”

“Zuòde hǎo,” he said softly, clapping his hands together.

“Good job,” she repeated, imitating the gesture. “I would stay, but—”

“We need to rest,” he finished. “Go, get home. Be ready.”

**

Marinette woke up very confused. What was that dream? She was Ladybug, but Ladybug in the past? Protecting some village? And what kind of akuma was that?

 She sat up and stretched her arms out. Whatever that dream was, it was just a dream. She probably heard her mother speaking some Chinese on the phone, and that entered her subconscious. Plus, it wasn’t unusual for her to dream about being Ladybug ever since she was given the Miraculous.

She got dressed and headed downstairs, thankful that at least she’d awoken on time for once. As she ate breakfast, she thought about the dream. It was incredibly detailed, and even after being awake for—she checked a clock—twenty minutes, she could still recall every part of it. It felt more like a memory.

“Hey, Maman?” she asked before leaving. Her heart thudded in her chest, but she needed to confirm a nagging suspicion. “What does Piáo Chóng mean?”

Her mother smiled at her. “Are you finally taking an interest in Chinese?”

“I’ve tried, Maman, but it’s so confusing,” Marinette responded. “So, what does that mean, exactly?”

“I’m a little surprised you didn’t ask your friend Alya first,” her mother said, her attention back on the dishes she was washing. “It translates to ‘Ladybug’.”

Marinette wasn’t sure what she was expecting to hear, but it wasn’t that.


	2. Khanfsa'

The sun rose high over the valley, so high the shadows were nonexistent. The funeral procession marched on, holding high the shining sarcophagus. The day was bright, but the mood was somber. Nefertiti had been beloved by all.

There was one glaring absence from the ceremony. Tutankhamen was not there. His grief was too great, the people said, he needed to pray to the gods alone.

Khanfsa’ _wished_ that was true. She wished the Pharaoh’s actions were out of pure grief, and not selfishness. But if it was only grief, he wouldn’t be harming an innocent.

Qat’aswad had heard the rumors first. The Pharaoh had selected a young girl from among the Queen’s maids, a girl who looked just like Nefertiti. He planned to sacrifice her to Ra, so the god would bring this girl to the afterlife and return Nefertiti.

The heroes watched from the shadows as a priest led the girl, struggling, to an altar. The priest then handed a knife to Tutankhamen.

Khanfsa’ took action. She whipped her weapon at the knife, the disc winding its string around the blade. With a tug, the blade returned to her, and she tossed it aside, out of the Pharoah’s reach.

“Guards!” the Pharaoh cried, pointing towards Khanfsa’ and Qat’aswad. “They will let the Queen’s soul be taken from us!”

The fight was a frenzy of blows, metal meeting string or Qat’aswad’s staff. Soon, the guards had all been knocked to the ground, disarmed.

“You won’t hurt her, Pharaoh!” Khanfsa’ cried, spinning her weapon at her hip. “Let her go now, or we _will_ fight you, king or no!”

“Then fight!” Tutankhamen called, taunting them with a cruel smile. “Let the people of Egypt know that you’ve murdered their King and destroyed any hope of returning their Queen!”

Qat’aswad was the first to leap forward, pointing his staff towards the Pharaoh. “The Queen is gone,” he said in a somber tone. “Your pain cannot bring her back.”

Khanfsa’ stepped forward as well, but hesitated as a strange vision came to her. This situation would repeat, in front of a shining glass pyramid. The girl would be dressed in strange garb, but still just as unwilling. The Pharaoh would never give up.

The vision lasted for only a moment, and then it vanished from her sight. She threw her weapon to wrap around the Pharaoh’s ankle, and yanked, pulling him to the ground. “You will _never_ hurt an innocent!” she cried. “I will never allow it!”

Qat’aswad stepped back from the fight and untied the handmaiden’s hands. “You are free,” he said. “Run, and don’t return to the palace. It will not be safe for you here.”

The girl nodded, trembling, and fled.

Khanfsa’ withdrew her weapon, and commanded the Pharaoh, “Kneel.”

He did.

She wrapped the string of her weapon around his neck. “You will never attempt this again.”

“N-no,” he responded, his voice quavering in fear.

Khanfsa’ tightened the string. “I need to be _sure_.”

As the Pharaoh began to choke, she loosened her grip and used the disc of her weapon to bash the side of his head. He slumped to the ground, alive but unconscious.

“We’ve won,” she said, striding away without a glance at the fallen king. “He won’t do this again.”

Qat’aswad approached the Pharaoh after his partner had left. “She can’t finish the job,” he said to the unconscious form. “She can’t be certain you won’t try again.”

He knelt down and whispered, “Cataclysm.”

**

When Marinette woke up, she sent a text to Alya. _did u ever do that research on egyptian ladybug????_

_little bit,_ Alya wrote back. _why?_

_just curious. can I see what u found?_

_k I’ll bring it to school. be on time today! xxx_

Marinette was on time, for once, and early enough at school for Alya to dump a stack of printed sheets in front of her. “What’s all this?”

“Research,” Alya replied. “I didn’t put it on the blog, because there’s still some questions I have, but I did a lot. The Ladybug in Egypt was called Khanfsa’, and she worked with a Chat Noir too! His name was lost.”

“Qat’aswad,” Marinette murmured to herself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” she gave a too-big grin and quickly asked, “So this Ladybug did something like when the Ladybug in Paris faced The Pharaoh, right?”

“Yeah,” Alya replied, rifling through the papers until she found a specific article. “She saved a handmaiden that Pharaoh Tutankhamen was trying to sacrifice to revive his wife Nefertiti. I can’t believe that happened twice, but I’m glad Ladybug was there…”

Marinette gently took the article from Alya’s hands while her friend was lost in thought. She scanned the page, and her eyes settled on one particular phrase.

“Pharaoh Tutankhamen was buried not long after this encounter. It is unclear whether meeting Khanfsa’ and the Cat was the cause of his demise, or his long-standing illness. Excavations of the body and subsequent autopsies have confirmed he suffered a blow to the head and was burned. It is unknown if these wounds resulted in his death, or were performed post-mortem.”

“This says Ladybug might have _killed_ him,” Marinette said. “I can’t…I don’t think Ladybug would do that.”

“Yeah,” Alya agreed, taking back the paper and scanning her eyes over it. “But, if she’s over three thousand years old, then maybe she’s had time to change. Or maybe she’s not the same Ladybug. There’s a lot we don’t know.”

“How many Ladybugs have there been?” Marinette wondered aloud to herself.

“It’s hard to say.” Alya rifled through the papers again and pulled out another article. “There’s reports of a few, but they’re not confirmed. A Chinese one, Vietnamese, Mexican, and looks like there might have been an Aztec one, but that one was a guy. Or the records depicted him as a guy. And I think Ladybug is always a girl.”

“Wow,” Marinette said. “She’s been through a lot.”

“She has,” Alya agreed. “Good thing she’s had a Chat Noir with her all the time! At least, that’s what the research suggests.”

Marinette just smiled. “Yeah. Good thing.”


	3. Hippolyta

The sun shone brightly, glinting off the sea and the metal blade in Hippolyta’s hand. She stood at the edge of a cliff, the best lookout point for intruders by sea. It had been two months since the last invaders. That was too long. The tribe was overdue for another group of invaders, looking to steal some imagined treasure.

The Amazons didn’t actually have that much. Anything of value was traded to cities almost instantly in order to procure more metal and materials for their weapons. Still, a tribe of woman warriors sparked the imaginations of those outside, and rumors spread of fantastic wonders within their borders.

Hippolyta enjoyed hearing about these ideas that outsiders had, but she tired of people invading them for imaginary fantasies. She kept her blade sharp and her guard up, always.

On the horizon, she saw a speck. She kept her eyes trained on it for a while, until it was close enough that she could make out a ship. A single ship could mean traders, or it could mean trouble.

She headed down to the beach, stopping briefly to tell her sisters what was happening. She would meet the boat alone, but the women would be listening for her shout.

The boat was small. Only one man sat inside, guiding the vessel towards the shore.

When the man stood from the small boat, he was met with Hippolyta’s spear at his throat. “What business do you have here?” she asked.

“I came to protect you,” he responded. “An army is approaching. I slipped away from them early in order to fight at your side.”

She laughed. “You? Protect the Amazons? Impossible.”

The mysterious man just smiled, and held out his clenched hand. “I have here an item of extraordinary power, which will allow you to win the fight without any harm coming to your people.”

“Why would you offer this?” she asked warily.

“I have the power of destruction,” he replied. “I am tired of seeing battles end in bloodshed on both sides. These powers are meant to work in tandem.” He let his hand fall open, revealing two small earrings.

Hippolyta let her spear drop, and accepted the earrings. As soon as she touched them, a bright light began to shine. Suddenly, an unfamiliar red creature floated in front of her. “What magic is this?” she demanded.

“My name is Tikki,” the strange creature said. Hippolyta simply stared in wonder. “This man is telling the truth. I am a kwami, and these earrings are a Miraculous. I can grant you the power of creation.”

“A gift from the gods!” Hippolyta cried. She didn’t hesitate to put on the earrings, fastening them through the rough holes in her ear that had been made as a child.

“All you need to do is say, Transform Me!” the kwami told her.

“Tikki, transform me!”

A flash of light surrounded her, and she found herself dressed in warrior’s garb, with a red chiton covering her chest and skirting around her legs. The fabric was adorned with black spots, and was held in place with silver armor.

“What is this?” she asked. “I feel…stronger.”

“You _are_ stronger now,” the strange man said. “I’ll help you train before the army arrives.”

“I need no help from a man.”

The man only sighed, and then murmured something into his hand. A green light sprang from the ring he wore and enveloped him, leaving him in a jet-black chiton with equally black armor. He wore a helmet that seemed to have cat ears molded into it.

“My name is Mávri Gáta,” he said. “I may be a man, but I am your partner.”

They trained together over the next few days. Mávri Gáta helped her bond with her kwami and master her newfound powers. She kept her partner a secret from the rest of the Amazons, and spent most of her days on the beach with him.

After a few nights had passed, Hippolyta was struck with a realization. She truly cared for this black cat. Fighting by his side felt natural, and when they relaxed, he made her laugh and feel happy in a way that none of the women ever had.

When the army came, the rest of the Amazons gathered on the beach. Hippolyta stood, transformed, on the edge of the shore, with Mávri Gáta at her side. The other Amazons whispered among themselves, but Hippolyta ignored them. She trusted her partner.

The battle was short. The Amazons stood their ground, and brought down the opposing army. The men never stood a chance.

Mávri Gáta brought down the commander with a magical blow, scratching against his neck. The man fell dead immediately, and the army stopped. Then, Hippolyta worked her magic.

She tossed her magical item into the air, and a swarm of beetles appeared, rushing in the air around the battlefield. Everyone who had been injured was healed, and the commander of the opposing army was returned to life.

Then, Hippolyta brought her spear to the commander’s throat. “You will leave now,” she ordered. “We have been kind enough to spare your army once. We will _not_ be so kind the second time.”

The commander shouted to his men to return to the boat. Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons stood their guard as they watched the ship leave their shores.

When it was over, the Amazons allowed Mávri Gáta to enter their village and celebrate with them. Hippolyta brought him to her private quarters during the celebration, and there, they united as one.

When dawn broke in the morning, Hippolyta brought Mávri Gáta to the shoreline, to where his boat had been stored. “You must leave,” she said. “Men are not welcome here.”

“Then come with me,” he told her. “We are partners.”

She shook her head, and removed the earrings. “I cannot. My loyalty is to my people.” She placed the earrings back into his hand and closed his fingers around them. “I trust you will find another partner.”

“But, last night-”

“-was a goodbye,” she finished for him. “Please. Leave.” She embraced him one final time, and kissed his soft lips, then turned away. She walked back to her village, determined not to look at the ocean until her partner had crossed the horizon.

**

In class that next day, Marinette found herself doodling dresses inspired by ancient Greece and adorned with pawprints.

“That’s pretty cool,” Alya said when she looked over her shoulder at the designs. “What’s up with the paws?”

“Seemed right,” Marinette replied, shading a fold so she could imagine how the dress would drape over a figure.

“It’s awesome,” Alya said. “You going to make that one?”

“Maybe,” she said idly. Mostly she wanted to draw to focus her attention away from her thoughts. She wanted to stop thinking about the Greek cat, the way his body felt against hers, and how he looked so much like Chat Noir. How would Chat Noir’s body…nope. Nope. Time to add more details to that dress.

It wasn’t the first time Marinette had been shaken by a dream. The feeling would fade.


	4. Mudekudeku

Mudekudeku leaped over the cheetah, placing her hands on the large cat’s back to use it as a springboard. The creature turned and hissed at her, but she wasn’t fazed. She spun her weapon and gave a smirk. “Come and get me. Leave the village.”

The cheetah snarled and rushed towards her, but was stopped by another large creature tackling it. An enormous black lion slammed into its side and held the cheetah’s neck in its teeth.

Mudekudeku smiled. “Good job, Mweusi.” She had named the lion after the color that coated its fur, save for a few green markings beneath its eyes. He was her friend, and the only one she trusted when they were outside of the village.

Mwuesi snapped the cheetah’s neck and dropped its body. It wouldn’t be harming the village any longer. The giant cat then padded over to Mudekudeku and rubbed his face against her side in a sign of affection.

She gently stroked his mane and smiled. “We’ve done it. We can go home now.” She looked back towards the village and sighed. “Or…we could stay out here for a while.”

Mwuesi looked at her, questioning clear in his eyes. He then closed his eyes slowly, purred, and pushed his head back into Mudekudeku’s touch.

“My father chose a husband for me,” she said softly. “I haven’t met him yet. I trust my father, and I know he will be a nice man, but I am not ready for marriage.”

Mwuesi let out a discontented grumble. He raised his head again and looked towards the village.

She laughed. “Calm down, kitty. I’m sure everything will be all right. And I know you’ll protect me if I need you.”

The large cat huffed, and relaxed once more.

“I wish you were human,” she said softly. She playfully pressed the tip of her finger to the tip of his nose. “I’m more comfortable with you than with any of the men in the village.”

Mwuesi licked her hand.

Three days later, Mudekudeku was married. Her husband was a kind-looking man, not too much older than her. She still fretted and worried about the end of the ceremonies, when she would be expected to lie with her husband and conceive a child. Mudekudeku was not stupid—she understood what happened between a man and a woman. She just was not sure she wanted it to happen.

Her new husband did not require her to do anything. He just asked her to sleep beside him, and let the villagers draw what conclusions they might. Still, her anxieties kept her awake.

When she was certain her husband was asleep, she crept out of her hut and to the outskirts of the village. She called upon her kwami to transform her body, to make the otjize she wore spotted like that of a beetle. The extra strength and courage flowed through her, and calmed her nerves.

She began to run. The night air felt cool, and her steps were sure. She didn’t know where she was running to, or from, but she felt free.

After some time, she heard a rustling behind her. She turned to see a great black lion approach her, and she simply smiled. “Mweusi.”

The cat bowed his head, and a green light surrounded him. Soon, a human man stood in his place.

Mudekudeku simply stared in shock. She recognized this man—her new husband. “How can this be?”

“I transform as you do,” he explained. “I simply cannot speak in that form.”

“Why tell me now?”

“I know you are afraid,” he said. He stepped towards her, and she took a small step back. He stopped moving before continuing, “I have been your protector for years, Mudekudeku. I will not harm you. Please, trust me.”

She reached out her hand, reaching up to his face. The man stepped forward and placed his cheek against her hand, nuzzling in a way he had done so many times as the lion.

She smiled. “I will always trust you.”

**

Marinette was getting used to the dreams. They were so realistic, and maybe they were memories, but they didn’t matter while she was awake.

“Tikki, why am I getting these dreams?” she asked her kwami as she got ready for school.

“It’s a rite of passage,” Tikki replied. “You’re turning 18 soon, and once you reach that age, you’ll have the knowledge of every Miraculous holder before you. These dreams are the best way for the magic to give you their memories.”

Marinette nodded slowly. “It’s just strange. I keep feeling like I’ve lived an entire life in my dreams.”

“Well, you’re really only experiencing the strongest memory of each past holder. The rest is just memories within memories.”

Marinette groaned. “Okay. That makes my head hurt. But it’s nothing to worry about?”

“Not at all,” Tikki assured her. “You’ll learn a lot from these dreams, but your waking life shouldn’t change too much.”

“Great.”

“Oh, and Chat Noir is having these dreams,” Tikki added in a too-casual tone.

Marinette blushed. “So uh, the one from night before last—”

“He is likely seeing the same memory as you.” The kwami peered curiously at her chosen. “What did you dream about?”

Her face became as red as her Ladybug suit. “Uh, nothing important, not worth talking about, I’m going to head to school now.”

Tikki just giggled.


	5. Jeanne d'Arc

Jeanne was not afraid to die. She had fought for her country and she had helped turn the tide of the war. If the English wanted her to die for the freedom of France, then she would without an argument.

The night before her execution, though, Jeanne cried. She held her head in her hands and let the tears flow, getting them out so she would not show fear in the morning.

“Jeanne,” Tikki, her kwami, comforted her by pressing her small hands to her chosen’s forehead. “Jeanne, I understand your tears. And I want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart.”

“What will happen to France?” Jeanne asked through her tears. “Have I done enough?”

“You have done all you can,” Tikki replied. “That is all I could have ever asked of you.”

Jeanne only continued to cry, until her head was pounding and no more tears would come. “All right,” she said. “I believe I will be ready.”

“Do you want to sleep?” Tikki asked.

“What’s the point? After tomorrow, I will have an eternal sleep.”

“I’ll keep you company through the night.”

So they stayed awake all night. Tikki soothed Jeanne by telling her stories of past Ladybugs, the brave women who had fought for justice and peace. She talked about what different cultures believed happened after death, and though she didn’t know what happened next, each option would mean peace and rest for Jeanne.

As dawn broke, a man approached Jeanne’s cell. He wore a monk’s garb, but she recognized him as Abel Malloret, the man who had been by her side through every battle.

“Abel,” she said, her voice choked as tears threatened to come forth again. “I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to say goodbye.”

“I will be by your side until the end,” he promised. “But I’m here now for a different reason.”

Jeanne nodded. “The Miraculous.”

“I will return it to the Guardian,” Abel said. “But, Jeanne, you will always be my partner. I cannot be the Cat after this.”

“We’ve done so much for France together,” Jeanne murmured. “What will you do after this?”

He shrugged. “I’m not sure. The monk robes suit me, don’t you think? I could dedicate the rest of my life to the church. After all, aren’t these powers proof we have been chosen by God?”

“Chosen by someone, at least.” Jeanne sighed, and Tikki floated in front of her face. “Tikki, is this goodbye?”

“I’m afraid so,” she said. “I will always remember you, Jeanne.”

Jeanne kissed Tikki on the forehead, and then, trembling, removed her earrings. Tikki vanished, and Jeanne handed the earrings to Abel.

“I’m sorry,” Abel said. “You know if there was anything I could do…”

“A crucifix,” she said suddenly. “If I could hold onto that during…it would make it easier to trust that this is part of His plan.”

“I’ll make sure,” he promised.

As Jeanne was tied to the pyre, a soldier tucked a small crucifix into her dress, so it was pressed close to her heart. She gave the soldier a grateful smile, and then took a deep breath as the fire was lit.

The pain was unimaginable. She was resolved not to scream, and instead focused on her breathing, inhaling the smoke, until it brought her to a wonderful black nothing.

**

When Ladybug met Chat Noir for patrol that night, she was surprised by him hugging her tightly.

“I had to watch,” he murmured, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel tears wet her suit, and felt Chat shudder as he held back sobs. “I had to watch. Abel wouldn’t look away, and I had to see…you…”

Without thinking, Ladybug wrapped her arms around Chat and gently rubbed his back. “You’ve been having the dreams, haven’t you?”

His only answer was holding her tighter.

“You know it wasn’t me,” she said. “I can remember the pain, and I can remember the fear, but that was Jeanne d’Arc. That was hundreds of years ago. No one’s burning me at the stake anytime soon.”

Finally, Chat dropped his arms and pulled away from Ladybug. His eyes, green as always, were lined with red as the only evidence of his pain. “Please,” he said. “Please promise me I won’t have to watch you die.”

She hesitated and bit her lip. “I…I can’t do that. I can’t predict the future. I don’t know what dreams are coming next.”

He sighed. “I know. I just never want to see that again. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Bugaboo.”

The mood was too heavy. She desperately wanted to change the topic, to cheer up her Chat. “So…you’ve been having the other dreams, too, right? Kind of interesting when you were an actual lion.”

“Yeah, that was fun,” he said. “I wish I could have talked to you, though. Do you remember the one a few nights ago? The Amazons?”

Ladybug glared at him. “I really hope you’re not talking about… _that_.”

Chat gave her one of his lazy grins. “It was nice, that’s all. Sad what happened after. They should’ve been able to stay together.”

“Yeah,” she said, mostly just relieved that they weren’t going to talk about this. “But she had a duty to her people, and you weren’t part of that.”

“He really loved you, though,” Chat said, his voice soft. He wouldn’t look at Ladybug now. “He loved her, and he left because she asked him to. He never found another Ladybug, never even looked for someone else.”

Ladybug sat down on the edge of the rooftop and swung her legs over the side. “You know these people in the past…they’re not us. We don’t have to, you know, be _involved_ like that. We just need to be partners.”

“We could be ‘involved like that’,” Chat said, smiling as he sat down beside her. “I mean, if you wanted.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so, Chat. I’ve got enough going on in my normal life without a superhero love affair involved.”

“Fair enough,” he replied. “If you do ever change your mind, though, you know where to find me.”

“Let’s see how we manage against Hawkmoth first.”


	6. Tentomushi

Tentomushi never bothered dreaming of a different life. There was no point, after all—she was a simple girl who’d been born into a family of ninja. Her father and younger brother protected the land, while her mother taught her how to protect and care for the home. She did her part, and would never leave her home until she was wed to a man her father introduced to her.

She was lucky in that she had the freedom to choose her own husband, but her father was the only opportunity she had to meet any potential matches. Still, that was a long way off and there was no point in worrying about it.

Instead, Tentomushi focused on what she needed to do. Prepare the meals. Do the washing. Focus on making her family happy.

One day, her father brought a visitor to dinner. The man was only slightly older than Tentomushi, tall, and very handsome. She found herself blushing and unable to speak to him, so she retreated to the kitchen and busied herself preparing each dish with extra care.

After the meal, she escaped to spend some time outside, sitting on a mat, looking at the stars. This was her only free time, and she loved to spend it by herself, alone with her thoughts.

She heard the door behind her opening, and glanced over her shoulder to see her father’s guest. She’d learned his name was Kuro.

“I’m sorry for intruding,” he said. “I just wanted a moment to speak with you alone.”

“It’s all right,” she replied. “I’m sorry I was not present at dinner.”

“Don’t worry about that.” He approached her and sat beside her. “I’m not actually here for the reason you’re thinking. I’m not interested in becoming betrothed.”

“You aren’t?” Why did hearing that sting a little?

“I’m here because your father has said you’re an extraordinary young woman. You’ve trained with a sword, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” She peered at him suspiciously. “Why does that matter?”

He pulled a hexagonal box from his robes. Tentomushi studied it, noting the foreign but beautiful carvings on the top.

“What is this?” she asked.

“It’s a gift from China,” Kuro replied. “I have been searching for someone to wear them and to take on the responsibility.”

She raised an eyebrow, but accepted the box and slowly opened it. In a flash of pink light, a small red creature appeared floating before her.

“Hello,” the creature said in a soft voice. “I am Tikki, the kwami of creation.”

Tentomushi screamed.

“It’s all right!” Kuro said quickly, placing his hand on top of hers. “Tikki is…well, she’s similar to a yokai, a good one. She’s the one that will give you your powers.”

“Powers?”

Kuro gave a short laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself. You want to protect your homeland, right?”

“Well, yes. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Tikki will grant you magical abilities to ensure you and your family stay safe from any intruders.”

Tentomushi glanced warily at the floating creature, who nodded enthusiastically. “It’s true. I will give you the power of creation, and you can use it to help those in need around you. It’s your job to preserve the balance of the world.”

“Can I do that?” she wondered. “Me?”

“I felt it, when your father first mentioned your name,” Kuro replied. “You have a gift, Tentomushi. You are destined to save the world.”

She hesitated, but took the small metal pins out of the box. She attached them to the edge of her collar.

Tikki flew close to her and inspected the side of her face. “Hm…your ears aren’t pierced, are they?”

“Pierced?” Tentomushi asked. “I have never injured them.”

“That’s all right,” Tikki replied. “Where you have the earrings will do just fine. Just be careful not to lose them. Now, when you’re ready to transform, just say, ‘Transform me!’”

“I have the jewel of the black cat,” Kuro said, showing her his ring. “I can help you understand your powers. After nightfall, tomorrow, can you sneak out undetected?”

“I believe so,” she replied. “I don’t know whether or not I can trust you.”

“I understand, but at least you can trust Tikki.”

The kwami perched herself on Tentomushi’s shoulder. “I’m always going to be here for you!”

Tentomushi allowed herself to smile.

The next night, once Tentomushi’s family had gone to sleep, she snuck out of her home. The village was deserted, so it wasn’t hard to find Kuro nearby.

He was leaning against a fence, and he smiled when he saw her. “I’m glad you came.”

“What do I need to do?” she asked. “You said I need to preserve the balance of the world. Why is it in danger?”

“We are in a time when murder and theft are considered legitimate ways of life,” Kuro replied. “Your family is ninja, you must know this.”

She nodded. “People come to our land and will steal from us, from our neighbors. There is no legitimacy in that.”

“Consider why they do this,” he said. “Someone must have paid them. A lord, or a noble. Someone with enough money to convince these people to forego their morals.”

“We already do what we can to stop them,” Tentomushi said. “Why would some mystical powers help with that?”

“Stop the ones that are hiring them,” Kuro replied. “Cut off the evil at its source. Your kwami and mine are not the only ones with powers, and it is not unthinkable that someone with malicious intent would find the powers as well.”

Tikki floated between the two. “He’s right. The Miraculouses are not given lightly. There is danger, and you must do what you can to fix it.”

“Will you stop scaring the girl?” A muffled male voice came from inside Kuro’s shirt. A black blur flew out and settled in front of Tentomushi’s face. “I’m Plagg. You’re lucky because you get to fight evil. Blah, blah, blah, responsibilities. Tikki lays it on thick, but you’ll be fine. You’ve got good partners in me and Kuro here.”

Tentomushi smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Plagg.”

“Are you ready?” Tikki asked. “You’ll want to practice before fighting anyone. That’s what tonight is for.”

Tentomushi nodded hesitantly. “Tikki, transform me!”

So it went for night after night. Tentomushi and Kuro, who insisted he go by the name Neko when transformed, leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the village, coming together to trade mock blows and discuss strategies before returning to their practice.

She loved the rush, the thrill of the wind against her as she flew across buildings. She felt powerful as she whipped her weapon across open fields with such control that she could flick the tips off of individual stalks of rice without even causing a breeze on the surrounding ones. Most of all, she felt happy, as she knew what she did was important.

In some part of her mind, she hoped guiltily that the danger threatening their village and their world would never leave. She never wanted to give this up.

All good things come to an end, however, and she found herself against a nobleman who was in possession of an old Chinese statuette of a bull. Through tracking and interrogations, Tentomushi and Kuro discovered that this particular noble seemed to have nothing to gain but spreading chaos. He was rumored to enjoy the sheer knowledge of others’ deaths.

The pair snuck into his home one night and found the statuette displayed in his front room. Though it was sitting alone, it felt oddly warm when Tentomushi picked it up. It seemed to grow hotter in her hands until it was burning, causing her to drop it.

The black bull statue crumbled as it hit the ground, as though it were made of brittle clay instead of iron. Faint wisps of black smoke rose from the remains.

“We need to leave,” Kuro whispered. “Before he realizes what has happened.”

Tentomushi nodded, and they left the noble’s home as silently as they had entered.

When they returned to the village, Kuro dropped his transformation, and Tentomushi did the same.

Kuro looked at Plagg for a moment, as though having a silent conversation, and then removed the ring from his finger. The kwami vanished.

“Why did you do that?” Tentomushi asked, bewildered.

“Our mission is complete,” he replied, only a hint of sadness in his voice. “It’s time to return the jewels to the guardian.”

Tentomushi gingerly touched the earrings pinned to her collar. “But…what about Tikki? What about our kwamis?”

“They will be returned as well.”

She shook her head, hard enough that her vision blurred. “I can’t do that. Tikki is too dear to me to give up. And I…I can’t give up these powers either!”

“Tentomushi,” he said, a stern note in his voice. “It’s not up to me. You must give back the earrings.”

“I can’t!” She realized she was shaking as she spoke. The thought of giving this all up, going back to being just a simple girl with a simple life, was too much to bear. She wouldn’t have taken this if she knew it would have to end!

“Please,” Kuro said. He gently placed one hand over hers, over the earrings. “It’s the right thing to do. Mere mortals aren’t meant to have this much power.”

“You must do as he says, Tentomushi,” Tikki said, suddenly hovering beside her ear. “If the miraculous are active for too long, they become a target for evil.”

She gripped the earrings tighter. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. “I can’t go back to being just me, just living here with nothing else.”

“You can,” Tikki urged her. “Even though you won’t have powers, you’ll have your memories. And I will remember you. You’re the girl who took a chance and became something greater to save the world. You’ll always be one of my favorite bugs.”

Tentomushi allowed herself to smile slightly.

“Things won’t go back to exactly the way they were,” Kuro said. He pushed his hair away from his face, ducking his head down so he didn’t look her in the eye as he added, “I asked your father for his permission to marry you.”

Her smile grew wider. “What did he say?”

“He said he would make a decision by tomorrow,” Kuro replied. “But he was smiling when he said it. I think he approves. If-if you’re all right with it, of course.”

“I am,” she said. “I hope Father approves!”

“Then, will you be all right with giving back the Miraculous?”

Her joyful mood evaporated in a moment, but she was more willing to listen. She took off one earring, but before she could remove the other, Tikki gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead. “I’ll always remember you.”

Then the kwami vanished.

Tentomushi and Kuro didn’t speak of their powers or the kwamis again until their wedding. The ceremony was beautiful, and the night after had its own sort of magic.

In the morning, resting between their heads was a small yin-yang symbol, made of some sort of resin. The yin was red, and the yang was black. When Tentomushi picked it up, it felt warm, like a pleasant and familiar summer day.

“Kwagatama,” Kuro murmured when he saw it.

“What?”

“Something Plagg told me once,” he replied. “A gift from the kwamis, that every chosen receives.”

“So, a wedding present, then.”

“It must be.” He smiled. “I hope they’re happy, wherever they are now.”

 

**

“So…married, huh?” Chat Noir greeted Ladybug with a grin that was just a bit too wide for her comfort.

She blushed as memories of the wedding night flashed through her mind. “That wasn’t us, you know.”

“Past us,” he replied.

“I don’t know if that’s even true.”

“Does it matter?” Chat Noir asked. He took a seat beside her on the rooftop. “Your kwami is pretty adorable, by the way.”

“So is yours!” she replied excitedly. “He looks like a little kitty and he’s so cute!”

“Do you want to meet him?”

Ladybug laughed. “I mean, that would be cool, but how could we do that? I think they are part of our suits.”

Chat just smiled. “Okay. Stand up.”

She did as he said.

“Now turn around. I’ll do the same. And I won’t look, no matter what.”

Ladybug nodded before turning. “Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

“Spots off.”

She heard “Claws in” from behind her, and then a moment later a black cat-like kwami floated in front of her face. She squealed. “You’re even cuter than I thought!”

The kwami grinned. “Nice to meet you. I’m Plagg, and I’m glad _someone_ appreciates how cute I am!” He looked over Marinette, then added, “Tikki, you chose a good bug this time.”

“Thanks!” Tikki replied from somewhere behind Marinette’s head.

“So, what do you want to know?” Plagg asked. “I can’t tell you who he is, but I’ve got a lot of other things I can say! Did you know he has pictures of you all over his computer?”

Marinette giggled as a male voice from behind her shouted, “Plagg!”

“Do you like cookies?” she asked. “You have to eat like Tikki does, right? Maybe I can start bringing things for you too.”

“Ooh, I like her! And I like cheese. Camembert, brie, stilton…”

As Plagg waxed on about the various cheeses he deemed the best, Marinette sat back down on the rooftop. She felt another back press against hers as Chat sat down. He reached out and his hand touched the top of Marinette’s, then quickly moved away.

Without realizing it, Marinette reached back and gently took Chat’s hand in hers. It was sort of nice to be able to touch him without a glove in the way, for once. At the same time, she was grateful that Chat wasn’t making any comments about this, just letting his fingers interlace with hers for the time being.


	7. Micazoyolin

The battlefield stretched out before them. Soon, it would be covered in blood, a great sacrifice to the gods.

Micazoyolin wasn’t worried. He’d been granted the power of the Ladybug, so he had the skill and strength to defeat his enemies and offer more to the gods on behalf of Tlaxcala. The strange jewels had been found by traders and made their way to his homeland, where he was chosen to wear them. The second strongest man, Xuihcoatl, received a ring bearing a panther’s paw.

They were instructed to use these powerful jewels only in the battle, to bring the most sacrifices. It would please the gods, they were told. But when Micazoylin wore the jewels, he met the most extraordinary creature. Her name was Tikki, she told him, and she was a kwami.

“Not exactly a god,” she explained, “But close. I’m here to help you.”

“What about Xuihcoatl?” he asked. “Will you help him as well?”

“He’s the one with the other Miraculous?” Micazoyolin nodded. “He will be meeting Plagg, his own kwami. Plagg grants the power of destruction, while I grant the power of creation.”

“I doubt creation can help me,” Micazoyolin muttered, before letting out a long sigh. “The whole point is to destroy our enemies, ensuring the gods are satisfied.”

Tikki’s eyes widened. “But the point of the Miraculous is to right the balance of the world and _prevent_ bloodshed!”

“It’s a ritual war,” he explained. “We sacrifice to the gods to ensure they will not harm our people by sending a plague or famine. Every city will send their strongest men.”

She crossed her arms over her tiny body. “I can’t stop you, but I _can_ tell you I don’t like this.”

That was the last they spoke on the subject. Micazoyolin learned how to master the power of the Ladybug, and he worked often with the Black Cat, sparring so they could both understand how these jewels could be used.

They stood beside each other as the sun rose over the designated battlefield. For a moment, Micazoyolin felt a twinge of fear in his chest. He reached out and grasped Xuihcoatl’s hand in his for comfort. The other man responded by squeezing his hand tightly and saying in a low voice, “It’s for the best. It’s for the gods.”

When the sun shone fully on the field, they charged forward, heading straight for their opponents who did the same.

Within just a few hours, blood was strewn across the field. Warriors on both sides had fallen, but Micazoyolin and Xuihcoatl were still fighting side by side. Their weapons, a simple child’s toy and a staff, proved to be more lethal than the swords the other warriors carried.

There was no knowledge of which side had lost the most souls, but that would not matter until the predetermined end was met. Until then, the killing and bloodshed would continue. Nothing mattered so long as the gods were appeased.

When darkness fell, the fighters on all sides returned to their camps. There would be no fighting at night—this was a _civilized_ war.

Micazoyolin and Xuihcoatl slept side by side that night. Every so often, Micazoyolin would wake up, startled from some noise, but the sight of his dear friend sleeping peacefully beside him was enough to calm him back to sleep.

At sunrise, the fighting resumed. Micazoyolin woke before his friend, and shook Xuihcoatl awake. “It is time to continue.”

“We could stay here,” Xuihcoatl replied. “We won’t be attacked in here.”

“Would you dishonor the gods by being so cowardly?” he asked. He sighed and looked his friend in the eyes. “It is time to transform and protect our people.”

“Then you should stay, at least,” Xuihcoatl pled. “One of us needs to survive this.”

Micazoyolin just laughed. “We’re the strongest ones here! We’ll be all right, but we need to move.”

He sighed. “I don’t want us to be lost.”

“We won’t,” Micazoyolin promised. “We’ll continue to fight side by side.”

They stepped onto the battlefield together, both transformed and ready to fight.

Micazoyolin’s confidence was short-lived, however. After a short hour of battle, an enemy hurled a spear with particularly good aim, directly at his heart. He only survived because Xuihcoatl intervened, shoving him out of the way.

Unfortunately, that meant that he caught the spear in his own torso instead.

Micazoyolin did his best to stop the blood, but like all the rest, it seeped into the dirt of the battlefield. He only gave up trying to save his friend when his transformation released and a small black creature floated out of his ring.

“I’m sorry,” the creature said. “He was one of the better ones.”

“How can I honor him?” Micazoyolin asked, his voice shaking.

“Take the ring,” the creature replied. “And then win.”

He tried. He took the lives of many, including the one who had claimed Xuihcoatl. He let his anger spread through him, burst out every time he spilled another’s blood.

Then, he saw a man from his city losing his own battle. The man was scared, the same fear that had been on Xuihcoatl’s face earlier that day.

Micazoyolin wasn’t thinking when he pushed the man out of his attacker’s way. He wasn’t thinking about the knife plunged into his own side, only focused on using his weapon to bash in the other’s head.

And then, he wasn’t thinking about anything anymore.

**

“So, what happened?” Chat asked when he and Ladybug met for patrol. “After I died, I mean.”

Ladybug flinched on hearing that. She’d been trying all day to forget the image of Xuihcoatl’s death. It was strange how all these past lives looked nothing like the Chat Noir she knew, but somehow she had absolute certainty that they were the same.

“I died,” she replied. “Same day.”

“I’m sorry,” Chat said softly. “I wish I could have helped.”

She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. It was hundreds of years ago, and we’re not fighting a war right now. We’re just fighting one lunatic with a rogue Miraculous.”

He nodded in reply. “Yeah. This is way easier.”

“Race you to the Eiffel Tower?” Ladybug asked. She found herself suddenly willing to do anything to stop thinking about this.

“You’re on.”

Chat arrived first. Ladybug hadn’t really been trying that hard to win.

“You know, there is something we should talk about,” Chat said when Ladybug caught up to him.

“What’s that?”

“We’ve been together in all these dreams,” he said. “Even married. I think we might be soulmates.”

“That’s…I don’t know if I believe in soulmates,” she admitted. “I’m just getting used to past lives, you know?”

“I mean, I don’t mean like we’re destined to be in love!” Chat said, quickly backtracking. “Unless you want to…but what I mean is, we’re always going to be around each other. No matter what. And I’m glad.”

She smiled, and said with a heavy dose of joking sarcasm, “I suppose you’re not the worst person I could be stuck with.”

“Better me than Hawkmoth, right?”

She grimaced. “Ugh. Please don’t even put that thought in my head.”

Chat sat on the edge of the tower, and looked out over the city. “I wonder where we’ll dream about next? Plagg won’t tell me anything.”

“I haven’t even thought to ask Tikki,” Ladybug said. “But wherever we go, I’d like to be a girl again. You have any idea how weird it is waking up a different gender than you just spent twenty years as another one?”

“I’m sure I’ll be a girl at some point and figure it out,” Chat replied. “But I kind of get it. It’s weird.”

“This whole thing is weird.”

Chat nodded. “We’re literally superhero soulmates dreaming about our past lives. I don’t think weird begins to cover it.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy Durand was exceptionally skilled with firearms—not that anyone would be able to know about it. Respectable women were not welcome to use firearms, after all. In fact, she shouldn’t have had access to them at all.

But, she’d come across some magical jewels among her family heirlooms, and found herself able to access a musket whenever she pleased. She could only use it for five minutes, enough to load and fire a single shot, before the being who provided her power grew tired.

Lucy learned that the being’s name was Tikki, and that she was something called a kwami. The jewel in which she resided was called a Miraculous, and the users were meant to protect the balance of the world.

“I just want to learn to protect myself and my family,” Lucy admitted after hearing this. “I don’t know if I’m cut out to save the world.”

Tikki just giggled. “That’s all right. I know you’ll do the right thing when the time calls for it.”

It wasn’t too long before Lucy heard of an opportunity to prove her skills and do some good. There was an opening in the king’s guard, among the Musketeers. Anyone willing to prove themselves was invited to come to Paris.

Lucy’s family warned her there was no use even going to the city, but she traveled there anyways. She made her way to the city, and headed directly to the royal guard.

She didn’t speak to anyone once there, however. She knew that there was no chance a woman would ever enter the Musketeers. She just needed one chance to prove herself to the captain of the guard.

She spent a full day observing the guard, lingering outside their yard, noting when they were coming and going. She kept her ears open to learn when they practiced.

The next day, she transformed herself with the Miraculous and scaled a nearby building until she found a vantage point overlooking the guard. When they assembled for their practice, she leapt off the building and flipped in the air, landing gracefully on her feet in the middle of them.

Of course, she found herself at the point of a dozen swords, but she simply smiled. “I wish to join you, sirs. I qualify to be a Musketeer.”

“Really?” one of the men laughed. “You seem to be missing an important qualification under your skirt, there.”

Lucy drew her rapier and, in a flash, had the point between the man’s legs. The rest of the men stepped forward, so their swords were closer to his throat. “I can make sure I’ve got more balls than you, at least.”

Most of the men laughed, except the one Lucy threatened. His face darkened, but before he could say any more, another voice cried out, “Enough!”

The blades fell, and the men parted to allow a man clad all in black, with a black domino mask over his eyes, to step through the circle. He wore a captain’s coat over his tabard, the edges lined with a green color that Lucy had never seen on fabric before.

“Women are not permitted to be part of the Royal Guard,” he said, looking over Lucy. “But you’ve shown immense skill in coming here—I am willing to test your skills. Are you prepared to fight?”

“Of course.” She leveled her rapier at the captain. “After you.”

They fought. Their swords clashed again and again as neither were able to land a hit on the other. The captain kept a smile as he fought her, clearly impressed with her skills.

He was the superior swordsman, though, and soon knocked the rapier out of her hand. He held the point of the sword to her throat. “It looks like you just aren’t as good as you thought.”

She smiled, and met his gaze as her fingers reached for the children’s toy at her hip. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that. Lucky charm!”

Lucy tossed the toy above her head, and a red and black spotted musket fell into her arms. She knew it wasn’t yet loaded, so she took aim at the captain.

He laughed, and lowered his rapier. “Good job, girl,” the captain said. “You still won’t be permitted to join us officially, but…how about staying around for a while?”

She nodded. “Lucy Durand, by the way.”

“Edgar Allard,” he responded. “Captain Allard to you—or Captain Guepard, if you prefer. A little nickname from the guard.”

He was interrupted as a metallic chime rang clearly from the girl’s earrings. “What is that?” he asked.

“An alarm,” Lucy replied. “I’ll be losing my weapons in a few minutes. All part of the magic, you see.”

The captain nodded. “Ah, of course. Come, Mlle. Lucy, walk with me a moment.”

He led her away from the rest of the guard and asked in a low voice, “What does yours eat?”

“Mine?”

“Your kwami,” he replied. “Mine prefers cheeses and overripe fruits.”

Lucy’s eyes widened, but she managed to reply, “Fresh fruit and sweets.”

“I’ll make sure they get their fill,” he said. “Now, the transformation cannot last long, so only wear it when the guard is out in public. Your mask will hide your identity, and no one can say anything about a woman being a Musketeer if no one knows who you are.”

She nodded. “But within these walls?”

“Here, you are free to be Lucy. Outside, you must have a different name.” He glanced over her red and black spotted outfit. “La Coccinelle, perhaps?”

“Is that why the men call you Captain Guepard?” Lucy asked.

He smiled and nodded. “You’re a smart one, Lucy. Now, come, join the ranks.”

The days passed. Lucy stayed behind as the guards patrolled, but she was able to join them when there was genuine trouble in the streets. She became instrumental in arresting a particular assassin—when the rest of the guard was patrolling a royal event, she blended in with the crowd, disguised as a courtesan.

She saw the man’s furtive glances, the flash of steel in his palm, and before she knew what she was doing, she had transformed.

There was quite a murmur amongst the other guests as she twirled her toy and hurled it at the man. His hands were tied behind his back, and Lucy held the string taut until the rest of the guard came to apprehend him. Rumors flew through the streets for weeks after about the mysterious Ladybug guard woman, but eventually died down as all idle gossip does.

When she finally retired from the guard, Lucy was satisfied. She hadn’t gotten fame or glory, but she’d found a true family in her fellow musketeers, especially the captain. He opted to stay with the guard for a few more years, but she saw him often enough.

After all, he came home to her every night. He was the father of the child swelling her stomach. She hoped the child would be a boy. Hugo seemed like a good name.

**

Ladybug was gazing out over the city skyline when Chat Noir arrived that night. He sat down on the edge of the roof beside her and asked, “What are you thinking about?”

“Isn’t it strange that so many of the past miraculous holders have been here?” she asked. “None of the other places have repeated, but that’s two memories in France, and we’re here now. Is something _wrong_ with this place?”

“I don’t think so,” Chat Noir replied. “Paris is one of the most beautiful places in the world, so why wouldn’t evil try to destroy it?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I’m just starting to not believe in coincidences anymore.”

“Maybe not. But what’s the use looking for meaning in everything? Do you think Hawkmoth is having these dreams?”

She tilted her head to one side, glancing up at the sky as she thought. “I don’t know. But maybe. And if he is, I hope he’s living the lives of heroes, not villains. Maybe the good will rub off on him.”

“That’d be nice.” They sat in silence for a moment before Chat Noir asked, “So, we had a kid, huh?”

Ladybug smiled and rolled her eyes. “I have always liked the name Hugo. Not so sure I’d want kids with _you_ though.”

“Hey!” he cried in mock offense. “I would be a fantastic father!”

She turned to look at him and smiled that smile that made his knees go weak. “I know. You’d be great.”


End file.
